Pelit
by Mongto
Summary: [For Bang Kise Ganteng]Bagaimana rasanya punya pacar pelit? Yah, tanya aja ke Sakura, yang pacarnya sudah beberapa bulan ini pelit. Tapi bagaimana rasanya pula jika ternyata kepelitan pacarnya membuahkan kebahagiaan?/OOC, Typo, dldr!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Pelit?

By Haruka

.

Tak ada manusia yang terlahir sempurna

dldr!

.

.

Sakura menggerutu kesal, dalam hati tentunya. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi dia hanya melihat-lihat stand, sekali lagi **melihat-lihat** , tanpa membeli apapun. Di sana ada topeng entah disebut apa, pita rambut, kincir-kincir, dan jajanan tradisional seperti _dango_.

Ingin sekali Sakura membeli itu, tapi selalu dijawab 'tidak'. Oh! Sakura tak sendiri, dia bersama kekasihnya yang sudah dua tahun ini singgah di hatinya. Uchiha Sasuke, namanya. Yah, mantan _wanted_ yang tidak mudah ditangkap. Bukan karena kehebatannya, melainkan pesonanya. Aneh bukan?

Setiap polisi Konoha yang menemukan si _wanted_ itu, akan luluh hatinya, ketika melihat ketampanan dan ke- _sexy-_ an, Sasuke. Mereka akan berkata 'Sayang kalau masuk penjara, nanti orang yang belum kenal, tidak tahu seperti apa ciptaan Tuhan yang paling seksi.'. Aneh memang, tapi itu asli, nyata, fakta, bukan rekayasa.

Setelah seratus persen insaf, Sasuke langsung _nembak_ Sakura, perawat yang menolong dia waktu kena bom. Apa perlu diceritain?, oke! Intinya, Sasuke terkena bom saat melakukan pengejaran buronan lain (buronan kejar buronan.) dan dia kena bom polisi, bukannya mati, malah tangan kirinya yang kena, jadi buntung 'dah. Sang Presiden, Pak Hatake Kakashi, mengampuni kesalahan Uchiha Sasuke di masa lampau, karena dia telah menangkap buronan tingkat _kakap_. Dan, bertemulah Sasuke dengan Sakura di RS Konoha.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , beli itu,ya?" tanya (baca : pinta) Sakura sembari menunjuk ke stand okonomiyaki. Sasuke hanya bergumam, lalu menarik Sakura berjalan lagi. "Sasuke- _kun_ _no baka_!" Rajuknya sembari mencubit tangan kanan Sasuke yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bicaralah! Aku yakin dulu kau lulus TK."

" _Hn_."

"Sa-su-ke- _kun_."

"Apa Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng cepat, wajahnya tersipu, eh? Perempatan siku timbul dengan mistis di dahi Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura minta Sasuke untuk bicara, saat Sasuke bicara Sakura malah geleng. _Minta di_ tampol _'nih anak?,_ batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin membeli gantungan kunci." Kata Sakura dengan wajah diimut-imutkan, yah, sudah tahu 'kan kalau Sakura _masang_ wajah gitu Sasuke pasti bakalan _blushing_.

"Tidak, itu akan membuang banyak uang, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada tegas. Lagi-lagi begini! Sakura bergumam 'pelit' dengan suara rada dikeraskan, bertujuan pangeran Crab ini bisa sadar akan kepelitannya yang benar-benar menyusahkan. "Kau 'kan sudah punya gantungan kunci yang awet, _Hn_ Saku."

"Gantungan apa? Aku bahkan tidak punya gantungan kunci yang imut seperti itu." Kata Sakura sembari menunjuk ke stand gantungan kunci dengan dagunya.

"Tentu saja kau punya, awet dan tidak _ribet_." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah OOC-nya.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Hatiku,"

 _Blush_

"Hatiku awet 'loh, dan tidak perlu _ribet_ untuk mencarinya, karena hatiku selalu menggantung cantik di hatimu."

 _Blush_ _blush_ _blush_

Sakura jadi _blushing_ berat di TKP, bagaimana bisa pangeran Crab yang _nyasar_ di Antartika ini ngegombal. Sasuke menyeringai lebar melihat wajah perawat hatinya ini _blushing_ ria. _Mungkin tidak akan bawel lagi nih anak_ , pikir Sasuke dengan mengobarkan bendera di atas patung presiden.

Tidak mau terus-terusan beridiri bak PBB, Sasuke menggeret Sakura berjalan mengelilingi festival, melihat stand, tentunya. Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba di depan stand ribuan kincir angin. Di sana cukup ramai dengan orang yang sedang kencan, mungkin, mereka datang untuk berfoto dan ada juga yang hanya melihat kincir angin.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin foto di depan kincir angin, ayo kita buat kenang-kenangan, untuk pertama kalinya kita datang ke festival musim panas bersama, Ayo!" Ajak Sakura dengan berusaha menarik kekasih Crab insafnya menuju ke stand.

"Kapan kapan 'kan bisa, Saku." Ujar Sasuke malas. Sakura menggerutu dan menendang betis kekasihnya, untung _Yukata_ -nya tidak berantakan. Jujur, Sasuke senang melihat kekasihnya ini merajuk seperti ini, seperti ada manis-manisnya.

"Ayolah! Masa' kita tunggu tahun depan?" Kata Sakura sekali lagi, mencoba meluluhkan hati kekasihnya yang sudah terlanjur beku gegara terlalu lama menetap di Antartika.

"Tidak!"

"Eh?"

"Tidak perlu sekarang, sebentar lagi kau bisa foto denganku." Ujar Sasuke kalem dengan wajah ganteng.

"Eh? Kau mau foto bersamaku?" Sasuke mengangguk, _Hm_ , tidak biasanya Sasuke mau berfoto. "Kapan?"

"Saat pernikahan kita." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringai seksinya yang benar-benar seksi.

 _POOF_

Garis merah muda kemerahan timbul dengan ajaibnya di kedua pipi Sakura. Dengar? Sasuke menggodanya lagi, jarang-jarang dia begitu. Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menyeringa lebar. _Jaha! Dia kena lagi_ , pikir Sasuke sembari mengibarkan bendera Konoha di atas patung presiden tanpa busana, tak lupa dengan berteriak 'Uye!'.

Tak mau terus jadi perhatian Sasuke, Sakura memilih menarik Sasuke berjalan lagi. Mau tak mau Sasuke juga mengekor di belakang Sakura, tak lupa seringainya masih terpatri _sexy_ di paras rupawannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , lihat! Aku ingin boneka itu! dapatkan yah?" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke stand permainan yang bernama 'lembar dan dapat'. Permainan melempar bola ke dalam akuarium bulat, jika masuk akan dapat boneka yang diinginkan.

"Konyol, kau 'kan sudah mendapat hatiku, masa' kurang?"

 _Blush_

"A-ayolah! Bo-boneka itu imut."

"Aku lebih imut, aku juga mau menemani malammu seperti boneka itu."

 _Jeblush_

 _Fourth attack_! Sasuke menyeringai puas karena melihat wajah Sakura yang kaget dengan taburan _blink-blink_ merah di pipinya. Sungguh imut!

Sakura sedikit bingung disela ke- _blushing-_ annya yang sudah terjadi ketiga kalinya. Sudah tiga bulan ini, Sasuke selalu melarangnya untuk beli sesuatu. Sakura memang tidak pernah meminta apapun ke Sasuke (kecuali kesetiannya.) jika pergi kemana-mana Sakura selalu beli sendiri, tapi Sasuke selalu melarangnya, yah seperti yang dikatakan tadi, sudah tiga bulan ini.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke selalu membolehkan Sakura membeli apapun, malahan Sasuke meminta untuk membayarnya. Tapi kenapa kali ini tidak?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa aku tidak boleh membeli ini dan itu?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura. "Jika kau tidak ada uang, aku bisa membelinya sendiri dengan uangku."

"Bukan begitu." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu juga, jika kau mau."

"Tidak seperti itu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke sekali lagi. Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ditangkupnya wajah mungil nan imut kepunyaan kekasih dua tahunnya(dengan satu tangannya.)

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah lopster goreng.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyisihkan uangmu." Kata Sasuke dengan senyuman khasnya yang masih sama dengan sebutan ' _sexy'_.

"Eh? Jika aku membeli itu tidak akan menghabiskan uangku, Sasu."

"Uangku tidak cukup." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah miris bak pengemis bertangan satu.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membayarnya."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau membantuku." Sakura makin bingung. Sasuke memang bukan dari keluarga kaya, dia sebatang kara di sini, di mana'pun dia berada Sasuke tetap sebatang kara (sebelum adanya Sakura.) tapi seumur-umur, Sasuke tak pernah meminta Sakura membayar kebutuhannya, bahkan membayar tagihan apartemen, Sasuke masih sanggup.

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa kok membantumu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ini mungkin akan membutuhkan banyak biaya, Sakura."

Oke, Sakura makin penasaran, apa Sasuke _nunggak_ bayar apartemennya? Tapi gajinya di kemanakan, jika memang Sasuke _nunggak_? Atau Sasuke terlilit hutang untuk membayar asuransi jiwa? Oke, itu tidak mungkin, karena Sasuke tidak mendaftar untuk bayaran asuransi jiwa.

"Uangku tinggal sedikit," Lanjut Sasuke dengan tampang miris. Ironis sekali kehidupan pangeran Crab dari Antartika ini. Seingat Sakura, Sasuke bukanlah tipe lelaki boros, Sasuke hanya membeli kebutuhannya saja, kebutuhan yang benar-benar dibutuhkan.

"Uangku kugunakan membeli ini." Ujar Sasuke sembari merogoh kantung celananya. Lalu dia menaruh benda yang masih dipegangnya di depan wajah Sakura. Sebuah cincin emas putih bertaburan _ruby_.

"Sasu—"

"Aku pikir, sisa tabunganku tidak akan cukup untuk pernikahan kita, jadi aku memintamu untuk kerja sama. Kau maukan bekerja sama? Tidak hanya untuk pernikahan ini, tapi juga untuk membangun clanku."

Butiran benda bening tumpah dari sudut mata Sakura. Senang, sedih, bahagia menjadi satu di hati Sakura. Senang karena Sasuke melamarnya, sedih karena Sasuke rela tidak membeli apapun hanya untuk ini, bahagia karena Sasuke telah mempercayainya untuk menjadi wanita yang akan singgah di hati Sasuke, mulai dua tahun lalu hingga selamanya.

"Iya, a-aku... Sasuke- _kun_ _hiks_." Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat, Sasuke juga memeluk Sakura dengan melingkari tangan kanannya di pinggang kekasih gulalinya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamit satu tangan kiri Sakura. "Tetap begini!" Ujar Sasuke, menyuruh tangan kiri Sakura tetap melayang tepat di depan perutnya, lalu dengan satu tangannya, Sasuke menyisipkan cincin (hasil jerih payahnya) ke jari manis Sakura. "Benar-benar cocok untukmu."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menciumi pipi kiri Sasuke berulang-ulang. Sasuke hanya terkekeh ketika merasakan benda kenyal itu terus menempel berkali-kali pada pipinya.

"Satu bulan lagi."

"Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Karena acara pembangunan clanku akan dilakukan malam ini."

 _BOOOM_

Dengan meletupnya kembang api musim panas,

kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam ciuman panas.

.

OWARI

.

a/n

Ga tau juga mimpi apa sampai ngebuatin kak Fiza ginian -_-

Oke kak semoga ini memuaskan, ga yakin juga, okelah

akhirul kata

Mind to riview?

sign

Haruka istri sahnya abang Madara


End file.
